


Gwen's  Day Off

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Gwen's  Day Off

Today was one of Gwen's favorite days of the summer, her day off. She had some big plans for today, they involved her, a bath bomb and a fun toy she’d just ordered and had hidden in her personal trunk.   
  


As soon as David had left earlier she had begun her preparations, turning the tub on, letting it fill, hooking her phone up in the bathroom and setting it to her personal playlist as she retrieved her toy and brand new bath bomb. The toy was a translucent rose pink colored dildo which matched her bath bomb which was named Queen of Roses.   
  


As soon as she got back, she turned her playlist on, tossed the bath bomb in, disrobed and climbed into the hot water, dildo in hand. This was kind of a routine day off for her, the only thing different this time was she actually had a person in mind for her “self-care” session.    
  


The person? Her very own co-counselor and CBFL, David Summers. She never thought she’d fall in love with such a big goofball but,he'd grown on her from the very start and she hadn't yet realized it,until very recently when he'd made it obvious how much he truly cared for her. She never wanted to kiss someone as much she had since then, and every day after that.   
  


She took a deep breath as she took the plunge and prepared herself for the toy, using three well-lubricated fingers. It didn't take her long to get into the mood considering shed kept a certain green-eyed,auburn-haired man in her mind the whole time.   
  


She teased herself a few times only using the very tip of the dildo before pushing its full length in carefully. Something felt off about this whole thing though. As good as it felt to relieve the tension built up inside her body, she still longed for his touch. Just imagining Davids gentle touch and his soft green eyes staring into hers made this experience so much better.   
  


She felt herself shudder and clench tighter around the toy. She let out a moan of David's name as she wished this toy could be the real thing.   
  


Meanwhile just outside David had wandered into the shared living quarters of the counselor's cabin as he came to check on Gwen. He was just kicking his boots off and had removed his belt to get ready for bed when he overheard her calling his name from the bathroom he became struck with a dilemma.   
  


On one hand, it sounded like Gwen might be feeling unwell and was calling him for help. On the other hand, he didn't want to be rude and walk in on her if she happened to be indecent. Then again she might be very sick and she WAS just calling his name. It was decided then, she needed him so he'd help, he could apologize later.   
  


He had no idea of the sight he was about to see as he opened the bathroom door.   
  


Before him, he saw his co-counselor in the bath. The translucent water did nothing to hide her actions or her chest which was on full display, wet, rising and falling with each shuddering breath. She’d had her head thrown back, hair falling messily over her shoulders and forehead her bangs covering her eyes, which were shut tightly. Her was mouth open, a long moan of his name escaping her throat.   
  


David was frozen in place, this is not what he was expecting AT ALL. He should leave. HE SHOULD REALLY LEAVE. Why wasn't he leaving?!   
  


Just then her eyes fluttered open, she tilted her head to glance in David's direction having gotten the feeling that she was suddenly being watched. Instead of screaming or yelling at him like he expected she just smiled up at him, removed the pink toy carefully, turned her whole body to face him and draped her arms over the tubs rim lazily.   
  


“Hey, David.” Gwen said ever so casually.    
  


“Oh my gosh...I am so sorry.” David said putting his hands up in defense. “I'm just gonna...uh...leave, sorry again.” He stuttered backing up into the corner behind the bathroom door by accident.   
  


“What are you sorry for?” Gwen asked getting out of the tub carefully to follow him and box his body in playfully. “You don’t have to leave you know.”She commented with a smirk.   
  


“What?” David questioned confused by the whole situation.   
  


“I'm saying you can stay and watch…”Gwen replied wrapping both arms around his waist. “...or join me.” she said tugging at his shirt playfully.   
  


“Wait, what’re you doing?” David asked as he noticed one of her hands tugging his shirt free of his shorts.   
  


Suddenly his shirt and vest was pulled off his arms and over his head quickly.   
  


“So what do you say?” Gwen questioned leaning her still wet body against his now bare chest.“Wanna join me?” She asked with a wrapping both arms around his waist again.   
  


David was now frozen in shock and embarrassment. He could feel her breasts pressed against his own bare chest.They were, wet, cold and now her nipples were stiff, from the cold or arousal he'd never know.   
  


“Are you sure this is alright?” David asked quietly as he felt her hand playing with the buttons on his shorts.   
  


“I'm fine with it if you are.” Gwen responded her lips mere inches from David’s.   
  


David decided to close the small space between them by kissing her lips heatedly as he pulled his shorts off and kicked them into the corner.   
  


Gwen was only surprised for a few minutes before kissing him back before, pulling him toward her in an embrace, and wrapping a single leg around his hips.   
  


“Please...”Gwen whispered in his ear. “...I want you.” She said gently pressing herself against his prominent erection.   
  


David let a gasp escape his throat his body stiffening up in surprise before, deciding with an amused grin to play her game and buck his hips up into her's gently. The bold action made Gwen jolt and start to slip backwards toward the tub.   
  


“Whoa! Careful!” David shouted leaning forward to catch her in one hand and stop their fall with the other."Looks like you fell for me, huh?” He joked with a sweet grin.   
  


“I guess I have.” Gwen laughed at the corny joke. “Wanna take this to my bed?” She asked smiling fondly at him.   
  


“Sounds good to me.” David replied picking her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed, dropping her onto it,laying next to her and resting for a minute.   
  


“Now, where were we?”Gwen asked climbing onto his lap with a smirk. “These were about to come off right?” She gestured at David's pine tree boxers.

 

“That's right.” David replied.   
  


Gwen playfully tugged at his boxers once again, pulling them down slowly to reveal a bit of cinnamon-colored hair trailing further down into his shorts.She moved her fingers down to gently play with the soft hair she’d found and leaned forward to kiss his neck.   
  


“Your hair is so smooth.” Gwen whispered in his ear. “It's soft and perfect.” She whispered letting her voice draw out seductively as she slipped her hand under his waistband.   
  


David gasped and stiffened up nervously at feeling Gwen's hand wrap itself around his hard member. It was warm to the touch compared her cold skin.   
  


“Mmm,you're so warm?” Gwen whispered in his ear as she pulled his boxers down even more. “You need to relax,you're doing perfectly.” She said kissing his neck.   
  


She began playing with his foreskin, sliding it up and down over the glans slowly, she could hear soft gasps, and whines escaping his throat and could feel him growing with each stroke of her hand. After a few minutes, she decided to release his erection from its confinement.   
  


“Is that better?” Gwen asked still stroking him idly.   
  


“Yess.” David replied his breathing heavy. “Please…” He begged.   
  


Gwen giggled an amused smirk gracing her lips as she continued to slowly stroke him.   
  


“Please what?” Gwen questioned teasingly stroking the underside of his glans.   
  


“Gwennn...please...I...” David whined his breath shuddering with every word.   
  


“C’mon sweetheart, use your words and I might reward you.” Gwen whispered seductively into his ear.   
  


“Please, I-I want to b-be inside you.” David stuttered out quickly. “Let me please.” He begged.   
  


“Alright, alright.”Gwen said trailing kisses from his neck up to his lips gently. “You don't have to beg anymore.” She commented with a giggle.   
  


“Why'd you do that to me?!” David asked his voice a bit hoarse, a hint of embarrassment in his tone.   
  


“Cuz,you're cute when you beg.” Gwen answered with a laugh.   
  


“That's not funny.” David replied pouting.   
  


“I'm sorry.” Gwen responded giving him a soft kiss. “Are you ready for the real deal?” She asked teasing his tip with the heat from her entrance.   
  


He nodded with an eager groan. She took ahold of his shoulders and began to slowly, carefully lower herself onto his hard member. She heard a satisfied moan escape his throat and it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She wanted to hear it again, so she lifted herself up off of him earning a desperate whine, and then heard the same moan from before as she lowered herself back down.

 

“How's it feel?” Gwen asked kissing him softly.   
  


“Wonderful.” David said holding her close. “I love this rose scent.” He muttered trailing kisses up her neck softly   
  


Gwen moaned appreciatively, she loved hearing his gentle words, something about them pushed her closer to her limit.   
  


“Tell me more.” Gwen whined.   
  


“I love when you whine like that.” David mirrored her earlier comment with an amused smile.   
  


“Really right now, David.” Gwen huffed a breathless laugh as she ground her hips into his.   
  


“Yes, now.” David replied with a teasing thrust of his own.   
  


After grinding his hips into her a few times he soon felt her insides begin to clench around him, watched as she let her head fall backward, her breathing became heavy and he could feel her hands trying to find something to hold onto. He helped by grabbing her arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling her body closer.   
  


David decided to take control and grabbed her hips, holding her steady as he began grinding up into her gently and panting her name quietly.   
  


“Come on Gwen, you can do it.” David whispered encouragingly into her ear before kissing her neck softly.   
  


That's all she needed to be pushed over the edge, her climax hit her with wave after wave of pleasure. As she began to come down from it she realized she could still feel David inside of her. He was still hard.   
  


“Oh my goodness, David.”Gwen said placing her hands on his bare shoulders gently. “You didn't get to...did you well...did you finish?” She asked shyly.   
  


“Well, no.” David responded with a tired grin. “You sorta finished before me.” He commented looking sheepish as he began to pull out of her.   
  


She shivered at the feeling of his still hard member sliding out of her body slowly. It felt so goddamn good on her sensitive insides. She could definitely handle another round to help him out.   
  


“No, wait.” Gwen said stopping him by wrapping her arms around his neck. “You can finish.” She said also wrapping her legs around his waist.   
  


“Are you sure?” David asked a bit surprised.   
  


“Of, course you deserve to finish too.” Gwen replied kissing his neck right under his ear. “Besides, I'm not quite done myself.” She whispered in his ear with a teasing thrust of her hips.   
  


David's breath hitched at her actions, and her words. He ground into her in return a few times. Each gasp he heard urging him on.   
  


"Faster, please!" Gwen whined into his ear.   
  


Her words and hot, heavy breath in his ear made his lower stomach tighten up in anticipation.   
  


"Dammit, Gwen..." David moaned picking up his pace.   
  


Gwen felt her insides clench and squeeze his now pulsing member. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from yelling his name.   
  


David felt something inside himself coming undone like a dam breaking or volcano erupting. He failed to hold in a loud shout of her name.   
  


Soon it was over for both of them. He pulled himself out of her carefully and let Gwen rest on top of him. As they lay there he could feel her breathing slowly.   
  


"Are you alright?" David asked sweetlyas he tickled her back.

 

"Yeah." Gwen responded quietly. "Just tired." She commented laying her head on his shoulder.   
  


"That's good." David said with a smile. "I love you." He whispered laying his head on top of her's gently.   
  


"I love you too." Gwen whispered back cuddling into him happily.   
  


THE END   
  
  



End file.
